


stupid assignment.

by crutchietastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Homework, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a good boyfriend, Reader is not an Avenger, Short & Sweet, tw: mention of reader refusing food but no ED implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchietastic/pseuds/crutchietastic
Summary: Reader is desperately trying to finish an essay assignment but they're so so so so tired. Pietro intervenes.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	stupid assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent little blurb that I wrote to avoid writing an assignment but for real folks, don't forget to eat and sleep or Pietro's gonna kick your butt

This essay was going to be the death of you. You had no motivation to finish it other than you really just wanted to get it done before the due date, which was in just two days. Normally, having Pietro around actually helped you finish your homework. He could definitely be a distraction when he wanted to, but most of the time, he cheered you on, assisting you when you had trouble and reading through your assignments to make sure your writing made sense. However, sitting at his desk, you kept eyeing his bed out of the corner of your eye. You'd been awake for so long, either trying to write this stupid paper or fretting about it. You could use a little nap. 

No. You had to _earn it_. And given the little you'd actually managed to get done, you hadn't earned shit. You'd already wasted enough time today just coming over the compound. Too much time. You were never going to get this essay done and if you couldn't finish a single essay, how the fuck were you supposed to get through the rest of college? Or a career? Or life?

You were so wrapped up in your head that you hadn't noticed your speedy boyfriend had re-entered the room after leaving for snacks. 

"I suspect the Captain may have eaten the rest of your favorite, but I did manage to snatch the...(yn)?"

You hadn't looked up from your laptop, gaze glued to the screen. The words were starting to look fake, the letters blurring together. It was all too much. Pietro put the snacks on top of his dresser and was by your side in an instance. He knelt beside you, cupping your face and turning it to look at him. His lips pursed in concern, his fingers ghosting over your features before wiping away the tears you didn't know had fallen. 

"Dragă, what's wrong?" He murmured, his voice irresistibly comforting. 

"'s stupid." You whispered, swiping at your eyes roughly. Pietro grasped your hands, pulling them to your lap, kissing your knuckles gently. He glanced at the still open laptop, squinting as he made out the half finished paragraphs.

"Homework?"

"Essay." You nodded, "It's due in two days and I-I just can't fucking do it." 

Pietro stood up, "You need to take a break." 

"No! I've already wasted too much time, I just need to pull myself together-"

"You're crying."

"I'm just a little tired-"

He dropped your hands and closed your computer. 

"You're exhausted. You won't get anything done when your brain is all scrambled like so. Let your body rest." He coaxed, resting his hands on your shoulders. There was a protective look in his eyes that told you that you didn't have much of a choice. You looked back over at your closed laptop and the scattered notes and outlines beside it. He tilted his head, "At least eat something." 

"I haven't earned it." You mumbled without thinking. Pietro's expression twisted into a mix of confusion, concern and pity as he cocked an eyebrow. 

"You...haven't earned it?" 

You flinched. Even without the accent, there was still a certain harshness to his voice. 

When you didn't respond, Pietro continued, "Iubita mea, taking care of yourself isn't something you earn. You're overwhelmed, you need to eat and you need to rest, even if only a little. You said that the essay is due in two days, it'll still be there tomorrow and we'll spend all day working on it, okay?"

Your lip trembled, your head ached, your stomach was painfully empty, your fingers were cramped and your boyfriend was pleading with you to take a break. He was right, it wasn't like you were about to get anything productive done right now. With a sigh, you nodded and let yourself be picked up and zipped over to the bed. Pietro appeared beside you with the snacks he'd almost forgotten on the dresser. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you flush to him. On instinct, you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of his cologne. 

Pietro trailed kisses from your forehead to your temple to your cheek to your lips, his blonde hair tickling your skin as he went. 

"Everything will be okay, dragă. You don't need to stress yourself so much."


End file.
